jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zweite Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia
Die Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia war ein Konflikt während der Klonkriege zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Der Grund dieses Angriffes, der von Seiten der Republik ausging, lag darin an Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von General Grievous zu gelangen und Nute Gunray gefangen zu nehmen, der sich in seiner Zitadelle versteckt hielt. Seinen Anfang nahm die Schlacht mit der Erstürmung des Rückzugsortes Gunrays und zog sich bis hin zur Ausführung der Order 66. Vorgeschichte Da sie immer mehr Siege im Kern verzeichnen konnte, griffen Flottenverbände der Galaktischen Republik viele Planeten der Separatisten an, um sie in den Äußeren Rand zu treiben. Als Cato Neimoidia drohte angegriffen zu werden, eilte Vizekönig Nute Gunray zusammen mit seinen Begleitern zurück auf seinen Heimatplaneten, da er sich um seinen dort angehäuften Reichtum sorgte. Wenig später traf eine Streitmacht der Republik ein, die den Planeten attackierte. Schlachtverlauf Kämpfe in den Brückenstädten Eigenübersetzung von: “''Send more droids against the Jedi Knight! Their bodies are making a pile so high that he will never be able to cross it!” Der Luftraum von Cato Neimoidia wurde von Droiden-Kontrollschiffen besetzt und die Republik griff unter der Führung von Jan Dodonna an.Battlefront – Elite Squadron'' Währenddessen kämpfte der Jedi-General Kit Fisto in den Brückenstädten gegen die Droiden der Separatisten. Der Neimoidianer Sentepeth Findos entsendete daraufhin mehrere Droideneinheiten, um den Nautolaner aufzuhalten, was jedoch misslang. Neben Fisto kämpfte die Jedi-Meisterin Denia, die in der Stadt Zarra ihre Truppen gegen die feindlichen Einheiten führte. Sie wurde von einem herabstürztenden Droiden-Sternjäger schwer verwundet und von einem General der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in ein naheliegendes Gebäude gebracht, wo sie in einen komatösen Zustand versetzt wurde.A Wretched Hive Belagerung der Zitadelle Das Primärziel des Angriffs auf dem Planeten war Nute Gunrays Zitadelle, in der sich der Vizekönig aufhielt. Die Jedi erhofften sich die Gefangennahme des Neimoidianers, der ein Mitglied des Rats der Separatisten war. Als sich Jedi-General Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit mehreren Klonsoldaten auf den Weg machten, um die Festung anzugreifen, mussten sie feststellen, dass das Gebäude schwer zugänglich war. Nicht nur, dass es auf einer Anhöhe gebaut wurde, was den Fußmarsch erschwerte, die Umgebung um die Zitadelle herum war mit Minen versehen, die bei Berührung detonierten. Da die Sprengkörper nicht aufzufinden waren, entschieden die Jedi-Generäle den Erntekäfern zu folgen, um zum Schloss vorzudringen. Dazu hefteten sich die Jedi und ihre Männer an die Käfer, die durch den Beschuss separatistischer Laserschüsse in Panik gerieten. Dadurch traten vereinzelte Tiere auf die Minen und starben. Mit dem Vordringen der republikanischen Streitkräfte gab Nute Gunray den Befehl, weitere Droiden von der Zitadelle aus in den Kampf zu schicken, um den Feind aufzuhalten. Eine Welle Droidekas rollte daraufhin den Abhang hinunter, um die republikanischen Truppen anzugreifen. Mithilfe von SPHA-Ts konnten die Droideneinheiten jedoch außer Gefecht gesetzt werden und der Klontrupp unter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker konnte in die Festung des Vizekönigs eindringen.Labyrinth des Bösen Im Innern des Gebäudes widmeten sich die Jedi der Suche nach Gunray, mussten sich jedoch gegen eine Reihe Kampfdroiden wehren, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten. Es gelang Anakin Skywalker den Vizekönig ausfindig zu machen, der gerade mit seinem Gefolge in einen Hangar der Festung flüchtete, um in den Orbit zu entkommen. Als plötzlich der Protokolldroide TC-16 auftauchte und sich bemerkbar machte, wurden die Droiden, die den Vizekönig begleiteten auf die Jedi aufmerksam und griffen an. Gunray konnte entkommen und floh mit der Lapiz Cutter, seinem persönlichen Schiff, in den Orbit. Durch Gunrays schnelle eilige Flucht dachte der Vizekönig nicht daran, die Beladung der Fähre zu überprüfen. Tatsächlich waren verschiedene Wertgegenstände an Bord, doch eins vermisste der Neimoidianer: Seinen Mechno-Stuhl. Dieser war in seiner Zitadelle zurückgelassen und bereits von Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi entdeckt worden. Mit R2-D2s Hilfe gelang es dem Stuhl eine Holonachricht zu entlocken, die eine mysteriöse Person zeigte. Anakin und Obi-Wan erkannten, dass es sich dabei um den Sith-Lord Darth Sidious handelte, der bereits von Graf Dooku auf Geonosis erwähnt wurde. Die Jedi hatten nun den Beweis, dass dieser Dunkle Lord der Sith tatsächlich existierte und die Konföderation unterstützte. Gunray erkannte an Bord seines Schiffes, dass sich der Stuhl noch auf dem Planeten befand und versuchte vergeblich die Selbstzerstörung des Stuhls einzuleiten. Problematische Flucht Im Orbit hatten bereits mehrere Schiffe der Republik Stellung genommen und bekämpften die Schiffe der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die den Planeten schützten. Nute Gunray hatte zuvor mehrere Schiffe der gleichen Bauart in den Orbit geschickt, um unter den republikanischen Angreifern Verwirrung zu stiften, denn diese sollten nicht erkennen, auf welcher Fähre sich der Vizekönig befand. Begleitet von einer Staffel ''Vulture''-Droiden versuchte Nute Gunray durch das Laserfeuer zu fliegen. Ebenfalls entdeckte der Neimoidianer, dass er etwas auf der Oberfläche des Planeten vergessen hatte: Seinen persönlichen Mechno-Stuhl, durch den Darth Sidious mit Gunray bereits 32 VSY kommunizierte. Der Droiden-General pflegte ebenfalls durch den Stuhl mit dem Vizekönig zu kommunizieren. Wie es schien, war der Stuhl jedoch auf dem Planeten zurückgeblieben. Der Droiden-General und Anführer aller separatistischer Truppen Grievous war während Gunrays Flucht damit beschäftigt die Schiffe der Republik zurückzuschlagen, obwohl es für den General offensichtlich war, dass die Schlacht nicht gewonnen werden konnte. Die Pilot-Droiden meldeten Grievous, das Gunrays Schiff unter Beschuss gekommen war, sogar deren Landestützen zerstört waren. Aufgrund seines Hasses auf den Neimoidianers beschloss er die Lapiz Cutter zu beschießen, um gleichsam die Eskorte auszulöschen. Gunray und dessen Begleiter Rune Haako bekamen es dabei mit Angst zu tun, konnten aber im Hangar der Unsichtbaren Hand landen. Nachwirkungen Angriff auf Belderone Nachdem die Galaktische Republik in den Besitz des Mechno-Stuhls gekommen war, war es ihr möglich eine Transmission des Droiden-Generals abzufangen, der von einem Angriff auf den Planeten Belderone berichtete. Dieser Planet sollte der nächste Stützpunkt des Rats der Separatisten sein. Als der Grievous mit seiner Flotte bei Belderone eintraf, erwartete ihn bereits ein Flotte von Republikschiffen, die das Feuer eröffneten. Grievous befahl einen Konvoi, der den Planeten evakuierte, anzugreifen und zu zerstören und zog sich danach aus dem Kampf zurück. Anschließend suchte er Nute Gunray auf und bedrohte diesen, da er den Mechno-Stuhl in die Hände der Republik fallen ließ. Durch den Verlust des Stuhls, war es dem Geheimdienst der Republik möglich den Treffpunkt von Graf Dooku und Darth Sidious auf Coruscant zu ermitteln und verfolgte des Sith Lords Schritte bis in das Senatsviertel. Bevor jedoch weiter ermittelt werden konnte, griff die Konföderation Coruscant an und entführte den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine. Zweite Welle miniatur|links|[[Plo Koon wird von Jag abgeschossen]] Nachdem die Jedi-Generäle Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakain Skywalker von Cato Neimoidia abkommandiert wurden, um sich anderen Aufgaben zu widmen, nutzten die Separatisten die Gelegenheit, um einen weiteren Angriff zu beginnen. Plo Koon wurde daraufhin entsandt, um die Droidentruppen zurückzuschlagen. Kurz darauf traf republikanische Verstärkung mit den Kommandanten X2, X1 und Ferroda ein. X2 steckte noch auf einem [[Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörer/Legends|Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse]] fest, der gerade von Droiden geentert wurde, jedoch konnten X2 und einige andere Klone den Angriff zurückschlagen und mit der Orbitalkanone des Sternzerstörers einige Geschützstellungen am Boden vernichten. Daraufhin stieg X2 in einen ARC-170 und flog auf den Planeten. Bei seinem Landeanflug zerstörte er einige GAPs. Nachdem er gelandet war, traf er Ferroda, von dem er die Anweisung bekam, mit einem DC-15x-Scharfschützengewehr einige Kampfdroiden zu vernichten. X2 ging direkt danach zur Ionenkanonensteuerung und zerstörte sie. Um einen endgültigen Sieg zu erzielen, ging X2 in Nute Gunrays Palast und schaltete von dort aus alle Droiden ab. X1 bekam in der Zeit eine Nachricht von Coruscant herein, die schließlich Order 66 erteilte. X2 und einige andere Klonkrieger machten sich auf, um Ferroda zu töten. Dieser appellierte an X2s Gewissen. Letztendlich tötete der Klon seinen General jedoch trotzdem. Während Klonkrieger und Unsicheres-Terrain-Artillerietransporter die Brückenstädte angriffen, benutzte der Jedi-Meister seinen persönlichen Delta-7-Sternjäger, um die Lufteinheiten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zurückzuschlagen. Unterstützt wurde er dabei von dem Klon-Kommandanten Jag, der mit seinem Luftgeschwader bestehend aus ARC-170-Sternjägern, dem General Hilfe leistete. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Eine Konzeptzeichnung für die Schlacht *Neben der Schlacht von Felucia, Schlacht von Mygeeto, Schlacht von Saleucami, Schlacht von Kashyyyk und der Schlacht von Utapau ist die Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia eine der sechs Schlachten in denen in die ausgeführte Order 66 gezeigt wird. *Konzeptzeichnungen zur dritten Episode Die Rache der Sith von Ryan Church zeigen unter anderem das Angreifen von ARC-170 Sternjägern, die durch die Brückenstädte fliegen. Auch der Angriff von zwei Venator-Sternzerstörern wird thematisiert. Sie entlassen Eta-2-Abfangjäger aus ihren Hangars, um eine der Städte anzugreifen.Ryan Churchs Internetpräsenz Quellen * * *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' * *''A Wretched Hive'' *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' *''Battlefront – Elite Squadron'' Einzelnachweise en:Battle of Cato Neimoidia (Order 66) es:Segunda Batalla de Cato Neimoidia hu:Első Cato Neimoidia-i csata Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends